


Let's Not Go To The Cafeteria

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Gudako goes to the cafeteria, and once again sees the consequences of her actions.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 5





	Let's Not Go To The Cafeteria

Gudako thought the situation between Boudica’s group and the Romans had resolved itself. It had been nearly a week since the first incident, and while both sides had talked about starting a fight, they just avoided each other.

So when Gudako entered the cafeteria, she was expecting the usual level of background noise. What she got was a clamour of steel, stone, and food smashing against each other. Gudako stood in the doorway, shocked by what she was seeing. The Romans had arranged the tables and chairs into a massive fortress, which was currently being assaulted by Altera and Darius, with several of Avicebron’s golems for support. Inside the makeshift fort, the Roman servants (plus Cleopatra and Hektor) were manning the walls, firing whatever they could at their assailants.

“My offer’s still open Boudica!” Hektor shouted as he hurled a chair at an approaching golem.

“We will never accept a roman into our ranks!” Boudica snarled from her makeshift war-camp (chairs and tables arranged in a slightly more organized manner than the romans fort).

“I’m from Troy!” Hektor responded, ducking down as one of the golems threw a watermelon at him.

“So this was today, huh.” Gudako heard from behind her. Turning around, she saw David, watching the chaos much like she was.

“Aren’t you a part of Boudica’s group?” Gudako asked. She had seen him hang out with the group for most of the past week.

“Yeah, but I thought this would be happening tommorow.” David replied. “I was supposed to come early, so I could eat before the fight started.” He glanced towards the door. “Guess that plans gone out the window.

“Atalante said she was taking the kids out for a picnic. Want to come?” Gudako asked.

“Sure. They seem to be doing fine without me.” As if to demonstrate, on of the Roman fortress’s walls fell down. Both sides rushed to the gap, the Romans to fill it, the others to exploit it. Gudako turned around and left as the sounds of fighting escalated, once more leaving the situation to solve itself.

Which had worked so well last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14, David. Plot twist, there is an overarching plot line!


End file.
